A Miss Would Be Devastating
by rebel Ed18
Summary: After years of marriage between Cloud and Leon, Cloud still has one last burden to take care of before he can be happy forever. The song I used for this sonfic was Cherish by Ai Otsuka. ANGSTY AND YAOI C:


Okay, this is going to be rated M because of obvious to be reasons c: Well... hints at boyxboy and for AAAAAANGST!

* * *

**A Miss Would Be Devastating**

Flesh moved against each other, moans carrying out through the room. Sweet moans, moans that were in the shape of someone's name. _"Leon~!"_ Ah, such moans always ran through this house. They never stopped. It was to show them that they loved each other. To show that the rings around each other's ring finger was something that was real. This wasn't just normal sex. This was sex that meant something deeper for the two of them. Grunts moved between moans that were shared through a heated kiss, hips thrusting into other hips, Leon hitting all of Cloud's sweet spots inside of him. After years of marriage, the brunette had learned all of Cloud's sweet spots and what positions the male loved to be in during sex.

Though this time, Leon was only teasing Cloud, moving at a slow, yet hard pace. He was in a teasing mood tonight.

"Ah... L-Leon... Don't... Don't tease me tonight..."

"Oh? And why can't I?"

"I'm--Nn!" Another hard thrust right into Cloud's prostate. "I'm... not in a mood... for teasing..."

This was weird. Usually Cloud would love to be teased. Was it something that happened at the hospital? Leon leaned down to whisper in the blonde's ear. "What happened at work?"

"J-Just..." Could Cloud really tell Leon what really happened at work? "...Stupid... rookie surgeons." That was always a believable story.

"Cloud... You just have to get used to them. Some surgeons just aren't as good as you are..." Leon slowed his thrusts down, if that was even possible. "Maybe I should stop... It sounded like you had a rough time at work."

"Don't...!" Leon blinked. "Don't stop..." He pulled Leon into a heated kiss before pulling away, whispering against those lips. "Don't stop... Fuck me... I need you to. Fuck me hard... _Squall_..." The whispered name made Leon's eyes widen. Squall... There were only two people he would allow to call him by his true name: Yuffie -- but only on occasion, and his husband. But with those words whispered in such a sensual way... how could the scarred man resist?

And so Leon wasted no time at all in taking his life partner fully, and hard. By the time they finished, each having climaxed at least twice, the brunette lied upon the blonde's heaving chest, panting hard himself, pulling out of the man below him. A quick, yet passionate, kiss was given to the blonde before Leon lied down on his back, pulling Cloud in close for a hug. Whispered '_I love you' _s were exchanged before they both fell asleep.

* * *

_Since when have we lost  
The wonderful things that we need somewhere?  
I fear the connection to your heart and  
I buried myself with my body  
During those days when I lied everyday about my fear,  
You were already in my heart_

* * *

When the brunette awoke, though, there was nothing around him besides the blankets, the bed, and the pillows. His blonde husband was no where in the bed. It was rare that Cloud should awake before Leon. Slipping out of bed and putting some pants on, Leon wandered around the house, but there was no sign of the male. Though... He did find a note on the table. As he picked it up, Leon read it to himself.

_'I'm sorry. I have some unfinished business to deal with before I can see you again._

_-Cloud Strifehart'_

Strifehart...

Their last names...

Combined.

Shit... Unfinished business usually had something to do with Sephiroth. Was THAT what was really bugging the blonde. Cloud knew never to talk about that man around Leon because it always upset him. But... Going off to fight him by yourself?

"Cloud, are you suicidal!?" he growled out, getting dressed quickly, grabbing his gunblade. He ran. He ran for those cliffs that Zack had died on. He knew that it was something special to Cloud and Sephiroth knew that man.

* * *

_If we can think deeply  
That someday time will end here,  
I thought that I will always love you  
And I'll be holding out my hand to you

* * *

_

And it was as he feared. There was Cloud, bleeding severely on one knee, his sword in the ground, one hand on his wound in his stomach. Sephiroth was standing above him as Cloud tried to stand up. "Hmph. Pitiful. You can't even defeat me... It seems that the love that you have has slowed you down, made you want to kill me less... Maybe if I kill that husband of yours, you will fight more like you used to."

"Leave him alone!" shouted Cloud, glaring up at Sephiroth. "He has nothing to do with this! This is my fight, and my fight alone! I will fight you and you will fight me, like always!" Cloud tried to stand up, but toppled over onto the ground.

"Hah. Look at you, Cloud. You can't even stand up. I should just kill you no--" A sword strike came in to cut off Sephiroth's statement, making him jump backwards. There stood Leon, glaring over at the silverette.

"Over my dead body you will."

"Leon! What the hell are you doing here?! He'll kill you!"

"And he would have killed YOU if I hadn't come to save you!"

"This is MY fight! Stay out of this!"

Leon turned to look at Cloud. "Cloud, what did I tell you when we first started dating and I saw you come back from a fight from Sephiroth?" Cloud didn't respiond. He only looked away. "I said 'I don't ever want you to fight him alone again'. And you promised me when we got married that you wouldn't fight him _ever_!"

"You don't understand..."

"What don't I understand, huh?!"

* * *

_Love is such a scary thing  
That's why we run away as we search for it  
It no longer has anything to do with being an adult or being a child_

This feels just like it's my first love  
So much so that i feel like it must be fate  
Not even in my dreams do i feel  
The way i do when we hold each other

* * *

"It's because I don't want him to kill the people that I hold dearly that I did this!" There was a moment of silence before Leon sighed.

"Cloud... You're injured... Stay here... I'll defeat your burden for you..."

The battle had raged on and on. Dammit. This was all Cloud's idea. HE was the one that wanted to fight Sephiroth... And Leon was worried about Cloud dying that he came along too. After hours and hours of fighting, someone was declared the winner.

Sephiroth.

He left, leaving Cloud alone.

With a dead guy.

Leon.

Cloud ran over to the barely breathing Leon, shaking him. "Leon! Leon!!"

"C...Cloud?"

"Leon!"

Leon smiled a soft smile. "I... always seem to make you cry."

"You IDIOT! I told you to be careful!" Hypocrite. You should have been careful too, Cloud. Tears were forming in Cloud's eyes and a smirk played on Leon's lips.

"Cloud, I--"

"Don't speak! Just shut up and hang in there!"

There was a large wound... Where Cloud's sword had pierced Leon. There was no way he would survive. "You need to hear this....... I.... love..." But the hand that had reached up to cup Cloud's face quickly fell back down, limply.

"Fight it!" Cloud cried again. "Leon, fight it!" He was screaming now, hands gripping Leon's shoulders. "Leon!" he cried once again "Leon!"

NO, no no no no no no no no no no...he refused to accept it. Simply refused. Completly refused. Could not, would not, refused.

"Leon!"

He was unconcious. He needed to wake up...

Cloud slapped his husband hard, across the face, trying to wake him. "Leon!" he shouted again. His hand fell to rest again on Leon's chest.

No heartbeat.

His hand flew to the cartaiod artery. No pulse.

He held his fingertips over Leon's lips. No breath.

No...no....

"Damnit Squall, you did not just die on me!"

Cloud shifted, placing his palm, clasped with his other hand, over Leon's heart and compressed.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

Lean foward, pinch nose, tilt head back, clamp mouth, breath out.

Leon's chest rose with the artifical breath, and fell again. A second breath, another false rise, another fall.

Five more compressions.

Two more breaths.

A frantic pattern that could have lasted minutes or hours. It didn't matter.

...nothing mattered anymore.

* * *

_If we can't meet each other,  
I couldn't laugh this way like when I'm with you  
This year, the happiest thing is  
Being able to be by your side_

* * *

Cloud waited at his side for hours, praying that he, like Juliet, was merely sleeping. Romeo had been foolish to die so soon...if he had only held out a little longer...only a little...

He had been so convinced Leon would pull through he hadn't considered how. Medicine was full of means...not only pills but dozens of other toxic substances.

...he wanted to die, not torture his tastebuds.

Blades were easy enough, not that Leon would approve of the blood involved in sliting a vein. Besides, only in cold water could the self-preseveration instinct to press the sliced veins together and stop the bleeding be surpressed.

The Sword offered means as well, the most obvious of which was his own sword. Or Leon's. He took Leon's, and returned to the side of his lover where Leon lay...dead.

He stared at Leon for a long time, turning the knife over and over in his hands.

What the hell was holding him up? Was it the fact that he wanted the others to find them first? No... Leon was dead, there was no changing it. The only way to ever see him again was...

Cloud looked at the glistening metal. For a moment, he almost wished it was a gun. A more fitting end, he couldn't help but think. He didn't own guns.

Leaning over his husband's body, he kissed the cold, bloody lips softly, then pulled back only a little, only enough to fit the knife between the two of them. He shifted back slightly. His head would fall on Leon's chest...good. Blade up...he dragged the tip of it over his skin, searching for his heart. A miss would be devistating.

Cloud's hands trembled. His heart pumped faster, the instinct to survive causing fear to suddenly crash upon him. His determenation grew as he moved the knife to below the vital organ that betrayed him by continuing to beat. He held the knife steady...then relaxed, letting gravity take him to be with his lover...head on his chest, soul following to the next world.

The physical pain lasted only a moment.

He hadn't missed.


End file.
